


AnimagiC - YGO

by kessM



Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [19]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Ganz alte FF – zur Archivierung auf AO3Helles Licht umhüllte sie und statt sich in einem Duell gegenüber zu stehen, fanden sie sich auf einer Wiese wieder.Zu allem Überfluss nicht in ihre gegenwärtige Kleidung gekleidet, sondern in ihre altägyptische...
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101203





	AnimagiC - YGO

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Mit dieser Fic grüße ich all jene, die auf der AnimagiC 2004 waren, die ich dort kennen lernen durfte und jene, die sich immer noch meine Storys antun^.~
> 
> Hatte schon mal eine mit ähnlichem Konzept oben, hab sie zum Überarbeiten wieder rausgenommen und dann leider versehentlich komplett gelöscht. Hiermit probier ich’s nochma. Ma schauen, ob der zweite Anlauf gelingt^.~
> 
> Nix meins und Geld bekomm ich auch keins.
> 
> P.S.: Die Geschichte ist frei erfunden. Jede Ähnlichkeit mit lebenden oder verstorbenen Personen sowie tatsächlichen Ereignissen wäre rein zufällig und überhaupt nicht beabsichtigt...
> 
> Viel Spaß beim lesen...

Helles Licht umhüllte sie und statt sich in einem Duell gegenüber zu stehen, fanden sie sich auf einer Wiese wieder.   
Zu allem Überfluss nicht in ihre gegenwärtige Kleidung gekleidet, sondern in ihre altägyptische.   
Zu ihrem Glück sei gesagt, dass die Sonne nur so vom Himmel bratzte.  
Sie also gar nicht auf die Idee kamen zu frieren.

Seto trat tief knurrend ein paar Schritte auf Yami zu.  
Bis sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten.  
Hätte Yami die Schuluniform an, hätte Seto ihn am Kragen gepackt und zu sich hochgezogen. Am metallischen Halskragen Yamis hatte er jedoch keinen Halt. So beschränkte er sich darauf, den Kleineren anzufunkeln:

„Wenn das wieder einer deiner Zaubertricks ist...“

Yami schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf:

„Ich schwöre, dass ich nicht die geringste Ahnung habe, was hier abgeht.“ 

Bevor Seto ihn ein weiteres Mal anknurren konnte, wurden die beiden von einer Horde junger Mädchen umringt:

„Woah... seht euch das mal an! So gut hat das noch niemand hinbekommen!“

„Die sehen aus, wie dem Trickfilm entsprungen. Sogar die Bräune haut hin. Ward ihr extra für die Ani im Solarium?“

„Und die Frisuren. Wie echt.“

Schon hatte eine die Hände ausgestreckt und wuschelte Yami in den Haaren herum. Als sie dasselbe bei Seto probieren wollte, blitzte Seto sie nur an und sie nahm Abstand von der Idee.

„Schaut mal die Augen. Genauso stechend blau wie bei Seto. Und genauso tiefviolett wie bei Yugi.“

„Dösbattel, siehst du nicht, dass er Atemu darstellt??“

„’tschuldigung.“

„Können wir ein Photo von euch machen?“

Und ehe Yami und Seto irgendwie reagieren konnten, waren sie in ein Blitzlichtgewitter geraten. Und ehe Seto irgendwie mit seinen Anwälten drohen konnte, war die Gruppe schon schwatzend und lachend weitergezogen. 

„Was war...“

„...denn das?“, beendete Yami die Frage fassungslos.

„Seth! Atemu! Schön, dass ich euch in diesem Gewühl gefunden habe.“, kam ein Mädchen außer Atem bei ihnen an. 

„Äh... warum siehst du aus wie Joey?“, erkundigte sich Yami.

Verdattert blickte das Mädchen Yami direkt in die Augen:

„Weil wir am Cos- Play teilnehmen?“

Seto und Yami schauten sich an und zuckten hilflos mit den Schultern.  
Sie verstanden jede Minute, die sie hier verbrachten immer weniger.

„Ach so, hier sind eure Armbänder. Nicht verlieren, sonst kommt ihr nicht in die Halle. Und keine Angst. Nicht mal Feuer kann diesen Bändern was. Wenn die Con vorbei ist, können wir sie jedoch abschneiden.“

Und schon hatten Seto und Yami ein grünes papierähnliches Band um ihr Handgelenk gewickelt bekommen. 

„Woah... Atemu! Du hast dir ja bei deinem Schmuck echt Mühe gegeben. Der fühlt sich voll echt an! Aber der von dir, Seth, ist auch nicht von schlechten Eltern. Wie habt ihr das denn so gut hinbekommen?“

„Äh... beim Goldschmied?“, versuchte Yami sein Glück.

Das Mädchen brach in schallendes Gelächter aus:

„Ja klar. Und ich bin Rockefellers...Übrigens, wir müssen unsere Performance abändern.“

„Welche Performance?“

Das Mädchen verdrehte die Augen und klopfte Seto belustigt an die Stirn.   
Dabei musste sie sich trotz ihrer 1,83 m strecken, denn der junge Mann vor ihr überragte sie noch um Haupteslänge. 

„Sag mal, bist du heute zu früh aufgestanden? Ich meine die Performance für unseren Auftritt während des Kostüm- Wettbewerbes. Marek hat sich die Grippe eingefangen und kann nicht kommen. Wir müssen uns also was anderes ausdenken. Und ich glaube, ich weiß auch schon was...“, grinste sie hinterhältig.

Irgendwie gefiel Seto und Yami das manische Glitzern in den Augen des Mädchens gar nicht. 

Sie hatten inzwischen herausgefunden, dass sie sich auf einer Veranstaltung befanden, die sich „AnimagiC“ nannte und zwar in einer Stadt namens Koblenz. Mitten in Deutschland.

Warum sie auf einmal Deutsch verstanden und es auch selber sprechen konnten, hinterfragten sie lieber nicht. 

Das Mädchen hörte eigentlich auf den klangvollen Namen Kess.   
Angeblich hatten sie sich mit ihr und noch einem Mädchen für die AnimagiC zum Kostümwettbewerb verabredet. Leider ist das Mädchen, welches Marek darstellen wollte, wohl ausgefallen und so mussten sie bis übermorgen eine komplett neue Performance auf die Reihe bekommen. 

Was ihnen aber am unheimlichsten war:  
Nicht nur sie rannten als Seth oder Atemu herum.   
Während sie sich in der Rhein- Mosel- Halle umschauten, kamen ihnen immer wieder Leute entgegen, die sich als jemand verkleidet hatten, die sie kannten. Sei es nun Joey, Yugi, Seto, Mokuba oder einer ihrer vergangenen Alter Egos. Unheimlich. 

Sie kamen in einen Raum, in dem ein Kartenturnier stattfand.   
Mit Erschrecken stellten sie fest, dass eigentlich jeder zweite einen Drachen mit eiskalten Blick sein eigen nannte. Und wer den nicht hatte, der kämpfte mit dem Schwarzen Magier...  
Einer hatte sogar beide Monster im Deck. 

Was ging hier ab?

Ehe sie es sich versahen, standen sie mit jemanden wildfremden am Tisch und kämpften. 

Zur Abwechslung mal nicht, um die Welt vor der Eroberung irgendwelcher Irren zu retten, sondern einfach aus Spaß an der Freude. 

Und wie sollte es anders sein?  
Sie standen sich im Finale gegenüber...

Kess saß die ganze Zeit amüsiert daneben. 

Auf Yamis Frage hin, warum sie nicht mitmache, antwortete sie:

„Ich mag die Serie zwar ungemein und bete die Charas Yami/Atemu und Seth/Seto abgöttisch an, doch mit dem Kartenspiel könnt ihr mich jagen. Bin ja schon froh, wenn ich zuordnen kann, dass der Schwarze Magier Yugi bzw. Yami gehört, der Weiße Drache zu Seto bzw. Seth, und der schwarze Rotaugen Drache zu Joey. Aber damit hören meine Kenntnisse über das Spiel auch schon im Großen und Ganzem auf.“, lachte sie verlegen.

Die Nacht verbrachten sie zu dritt in einem Hotelzimmer.   
Sogar Seto verbrachte die Nacht dort ohne großartig rumzuzicken.  
Von wegen, das wäre unter seinem Niveau, er wäre besseres gewohnt ect... Das erstaunte Yami dann doch schon.

Oder lag es einfach daran, dass er den ganzen Tag den Millenniums- Stab in der Hand gehalten hatte?  
Wenn Yami sich nicht ganz täuschte, dann war es das Original und keine billige Fälschung, wie sie ihm heute mehrfach unter gekommen war. 

Mit offenen Augen lag er in seinem Bett.  
Lauschte dem gleichmäßigen Atem seiner Mitbewohner.

Wenn er alles richtig verstanden hatte, war er eigentlich ein Charakter aus einer Serie namens „Yu- Gi- Oh!“ Und eigentlich so ziemlich jeder, der ihm heute hier über den Weg gelaufen war, kannte die und somit auch ihn und seine geheimen Sorgen und Gedanken. 

Was ihn aber noch mehr erstaunte, war, dass sie anscheinend auch über die Vergangenheit im alten Ägypten bescheit wussten.   
Sonst hätten sie ihn ja kaum mit Seth und Yami mit Atemu angesprochen. 

Aber wie zum Henker kamen sie wieder hier weg?  
Er glaubte Yami, wenn dieser sagte, er habe mit der ganzen Angelegenheit nichts zu tun. Nur konnte er das ja schlecht in der Öffentlichkeit zu geben. Wo wäre denn dann sein guter Ruf hin?

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück.

„Also gut Leute. Ich hab uns umgemeldet. Ihr beide tretet schon heute beim Einzel- und Paarwettbewerb auf. Und hier ist eure Performance dazu.“, lächelte Kess sie zuckersüß an.

Yami nahm den Zettel entgegen, überflog ihn kurz und lief dann puderrot an: 

„A-aber das können wir doch nicht...“

„Natürlich könnt ihr!“, unterbrach ihn Kess vehement. „Was meint ihr, wie ihr den Saal zum kochen bringen werdet.“

„A-aber da sitzen doch bestimmt Minderjährige im Publikum...“

„Glaub mir, wer in der Manga- und Anime- Szene unterwegs ist, verliert schnell seine kindliche Unschuld. Zumindest ist er früher aufgeklärt, was die sexuellen Richtungen angeht, als andere Jugendliche...“, schmetterte Kess auch dieses Argument ab. 

Seto nahm Yami den Zettel ab und überflog ihn ebenfalls.   
Mit stoischer Miene legte er ihn feinsäuberlich zusammengekniffen neben seinen Teller. In seinem Gesicht war nicht die kleinste Regung abzulesen. 

„Seto... nun sag doch auch was...“, bat Yami ihn mit fast schon verzweifelter Stimme. 

Er zuckte lediglich die Schultern:

„Sie ist hier der kreative Kopf. Wenn sie meint, dass geht so, dann geht das auch so.“ Damit erhob er sich und ließ einen verblüfften Yami zurück. 

„Boah... der nimmt seine Rolle aber ernst...“, meinte Kess zu einem unglücklich dreinschauenden Yami. 

„Mögt ihr alle „Yu- Gi- Oh!“??“, heizte der Ansager auf der Bühne das Publikum im Saal noch weiter an, als es ohne hin schon war. 

Ein vielfaches: „Jaaa!“ schall dem Ansager entgegen. 

Inzwischen hatte Yami verstanden, was Kess mit ihrer Bemerkung vom Frühstück meinte. Hatte er doch mit eigenen Augen sehen können, wie der ganze Saal von dem jungen Mann, der einen Chara namens Sanji darstellte, forderte, er möge sich ausziehen. Aber wirklich der komplette Saal. Und der war nun nicht gerade klein. Was blieb dem armen Kerl auch übrig, als sich zumindest das Hemd vom Leib zu reißen??

„Dann freut euch auf die Startnummer 34! Seth und Atemu!“

Ein donnernder Applaus und viele begeisterte Rufe erschütterten den Saal.

Dann trat er auf die Bühne und ehrfürchtiges Schweigen legte sich über den eben noch donnernden Saal. 

Er legte, wie von Kess vorgesehen, seinen metallenen Kragen ab und war gerade dabei seine Armspangen abzunehmen, als Seto die Bühne betrat. 

„Ah... Pharao! Wollt Ihr auch ein Bad nehmen?“

Leicht verstimmt blickte er auf:

„Ja... und wenn’s recht ist allein.“

Statt Seto jetzt die Bühne verließ, trat er zu ihm hin.   
Umarmte ihn von hinten und lehnte sich mit seiner Wange an Yamis Wuschelkopf.

Begeistertes Johlen ging durchs Publikum.

Sanft strich er mit seinen Händen den nun blanken Oberkörper entlang. Folgte der schlanken Linie des Körpers vor ihm. Bis er mit seinen Händen die Arme Yamis entlang strich und ihre Finger im zärtlichen Spiel miteinander verflocht. 

„Wisst Ihr Herr... was ich Euch schon lange sagen wollte... Mein Herz gehört vollkommen Euch...“

Das Publikum hielt nun vollkommen gespannt die Luft an.   
Im Endeffekt war den Menschen im Saal schon klar, worauf es hinauslaufen würde, doch das wurde hier so dermaßen intensiv rübergebracht, dass sie dennoch mit Spannung die Reaktion Yamis abwarteten. 

Weiche Lippen liebkosten seinen Hals, während Yami immer noch wie versteinert dastand. Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, hatte Kess das Drehbuch aber anders gestaltet gehabt...  
Das konnte eigentlich nur eines bedeuten...

Geschockt drehte er sich um.  
Wäre dabei beinah auf seinem eigenen Umhang ausgerutscht, der ja gleich zu Anfang den Weg auf den Boden gefunden hatte. Seto jedoch fing ihn geschickt auf und presste ihn nun ganz nah an sich ran.

Ehe es sich Yami versah, legte Seto seine Lippen auf die seinen und verwickelte ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss...

... und schon standen sie sich wieder auf dem Turnierfeld wieder. 

Verdattert standen sie sich gegenüber.   
Schauten sich in die Augen.   
Bemerkten beim anderen das grüne Armband am Handgelenk. 

„Hey! Steh nicht wie ein Ölgötze in der Gegend herum!“, feuerte Joey seinen Kumpel Yami an. „Verweis dieses Vier- Sterne- Gefrierfach mal in seine Grenzen!“

Yami schüttelte verwirrt seinen Kopf, ehe er den Blonden anfuhr:

„Halt bitte mal für einen Moment deinen Mund. Ich muss nachdenken.“

Verblüfft hielt Joey inne.  
Was war denn nun kaputt?

„Kein Traum?“, fragte Yami vorsichtig.

„Scheinbar kein Traum.“, bestätigte Seto ebenso leise. 

Yami schloss seine Augen:

„In dem Fall akzeptiere ich das mir dargebotene Geschenk. Unter einer Bedingung:...“ Hier öffnete er seine Augen wieder. Blickte Seto in seine Saphire, als würde er dort etwas suchen und als er es wohl gefunden hatte, sprach er sanft weiter: „Du akzeptierst dieselbe Gabe von mir...“

**Author's Note:**

> Tja, und an dieser Stelle beende ich diese Story*GGG*  
> Wer auch immer es bis nach unten geschafft hat, kann sich meiner tiefen Dankbarkeit versichert sein^^°
> 
> Bis denne
> 
> kessM


End file.
